Changing History
by RoseSand
Summary: What would happen if Lyanna was the girl that Rhaegar had married? Will there be a rebellion or the war of the five kings. Will Cersei be a bitter woman that she is today if she was married to Ned Stark? Will Jamie be poisoned by Cersei's love and so many horrible things or will he be charmed by the beautiful Elia Martell? Will everyone still hate Lannisters? Read and find out AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that has been with me for a long time buy i haven't had the courage to write it since i have not read the books and most characters are form the book or before the show has started. I know that my timeliness are off and some characters may seem OOC but this is before any of the thing in Game of throne's had happened, i wanted to know what would their life's turned out to be like. Well without further ado please** **read on** **.**

 **A Fate Forged In Marriage**

 **Chapter 1: How it all started**

 **Kings Landing**

Queen Rhaella was waiting outside her bedchambers waiting patiently for the news of her husband King Aerys. He came to her bedchamber earlier that night after he executed a man who he though tried to poison him. He was rough with her and did not mind her current pregnant state. During the act her went stilled and nearly crushed the Queen with his weight. She called for help and the Maester came soon after. She still do not know what if of her husband.

"Mother what happened to father?" Prince Rhaegar came running through the halls his white silky blond hair flowing in the wind and his indigo eyes shone with worries.

"I do not know son. You father just passed out." Rhaella said leaning on her son who engulfed her in a hug.

"He did not hurt you mother did he?" Rhaegar looked at her mother who barred bruises on her forearms and bite marks on her neck.

"Not more than usually." She said looking away from her son. She felt ashamed that her own son had to see her like that.

"I wish i could kill him." Rhaegar stated angrily looking at her mother with fury in his eyes.

"You cannot do that my sweet son. He is the King." Rhaella said and the doors to her bedchambers opened and the Maester came out with a solemn look on his face.

"The King is dead. His heart burst, I am so sorry. Please accept my apologies." The Maester said taking the Queens hands in his and looking at her in regret but also with relieve. The Maester kissed her hands and left her and the Price alone.

The Queen looked at her son with relieve. She did not need to suffer anymore at the hands of her husband. The Queen put her hands in her hands and wept with joy. She was free and so was the country she beloved. They were all free of her mad husband who saw nothing but treason and danger everywhere. It was a joy.

"You will never have to be scared again mother, no one will hurt you now." The Price, the future King said as he hugged his mother who was still sobbing.

That night the whole country celebrated as the mad King perished.

 **Winterfell**

A dark haired figure was running through the halls of Winterfell, her laughter bouncing of the walls like a thousand chiming bells.

"Come on Eddard catch me." Lyanna Stark called after her brother who was laughing and trying to catch up to her. his laughter was rarely herd as he was a seldom and serious man. His younger sister was the only one who could make her him smile or laugh.

"Come on sister this is a foolish game. We should not be so needs to me stopped at once or i will tell father" Eddard tried to sound serious but he was laughing so the treat was not real.

"Stop being so mean brother, i should have just asked Benjen to play with me instead." Lyanna stopped running and turned to look at her brother. He was a tall and a broad man just like her older brother and father. Eddard stopped beside her breathless but smiling widely. His eyes that were a dark grey shade were soft as a fog in the morning. He had a nicely trimmed beard that made him look like he was older than he really was of ten and nine. It did not help that he acted older than his years. When he laughed he only looked like a man his age.

Lyanna could not blame him for acting older. Since their brother married Catelyn Tully and took over Riverrun after Hoster Tully and Edmure died of pox two years ago. Brandon who was supposed to be the Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North became the Lord of Riverrun and the Warden of the Riverlands.

Now the responsibility of becoming the Lord of Winterfell fell on Eddard who did not want this and was not ready. Eddard was honourable man so he rose to the responsibly and learning as much as he can as their Lord Father was sick and before long will pass away.

"Why did you not ask Benjen to play with you than sister?" Eddard asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well my dear brother it has been a long time since you laughed so i decided that it was time." Lyanna stark smiled as her bright solver eyes shone with joy and happiness. Lyanna reminded Eddard of their mother who died giving birth to Benjen. They looked very alike with their long wavy raven hair and silver eyes. Eddard cherished his sister and wanted to please her and she used it to her advantage.

"I believe that you should be having lessons with your Septa. Why are you not there." Eddard asked his sister who frowned at him.

"I do not want to learn how to dance or sow. I want to learn how to fight." Lyanna said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Do not speak of such things sister. You know father would be angered by that. Lady's should not be learning the art of fighting." Eddard said just to get his sister angered.

"The Gods have punished me into this body. I should be born a man. I could wield a sword and go of to war. I want to be a fighter." Lyanna was saddened by that fact but she had not control over the Gods or the body that she was born into.

"Do not let me hear you speak like that again Lyanna. That was very rude and inappropriate. I know that you can wield a sword very well since Brandon taught you." That brought a smile to Lyanna's face.

"Lyanna, Eddard father want to see you in his study." Benjen a boy of ten and five ran to them with a big smile on his face. His eyes the brightest shade of grey out of all their siblings.

"Do you know what does father want from us." Eddard asked his little brother.

"No i do not know Eddard i am sorry." The boy said sadly.

"Do not fret brother, all will be fine." Lyanna said and smiled at her brother.

"I better go, men from the Night's Watch came. I want to go and talk to them." Benjen said and left them with a smile.

"He is far too interested in them Eddard. I sometime worry that he will wear the black." Lyanna said and she linked her arm with Eddard as they were walking to their fathers study.

"That my dear sister is not our decision to make. If he want to wear the black it is his choice alone and it is a great honour." Eddard said and they walked to the study.

 **Casterly Rock**

Cercei was sitting in her bedchambers remembering how last night she snack into her brothers bedchambers and kissed him for the first time. It was magnificent and forbidden. It was not unusual for brother and sister be together as the King and Queen were born from the same parents. She wanted to be with Jamie. They shared a womb

together, came to the world together and in her mind they also belonged together.

Just she she wished to be with Jamie she wanted to be with Rhaegar and become the Queen of the seven Kingdoms. She wanted power, no she craved it. She closed her eyes and saw the beautiful babes that they would make together. They were the perfect couple, both beautiful beyond compare.

Her father promised that she will be Queen one day and she hoped it would be soon. A moon ago the Mad King died making Rhaegar the King and he was looking for a Queen to rule by his side and she will be that Queen.

With that thought in mind her aunt Genna a plump lady came to her room her golden hair tightly secure in a bun.

"Child your father wants to see you in his solar. As fast as you can." She said and Cercei who was ten and eight jumped excitedly to her aunt.

"Is it about my marriage to the New King. Am i going to be his Queen." Cercei said a beautiful smile entered on her beautiful face.

"Do not waste time guessing and go see your father. You know he has no patience." Genna said with an amused smile. Cercei took her dress in her hands and ran to her fathers solar.

When she got there Jamie was already sitting opposite his father looking bored. Probably wanting to go out and spare with some poor man who could not match him.

"Sit down child. We have urgent matter to discus.." Tywin said and Cercei sat down. Jamie refused to look at his sister after what had happened last night in front of their father. He wanted his sister. Badly. He loved her deeply.

"As you know you are well old enough to marry and i need heirs and alliances must be made. King Rhaegar was looking for a wife and he seemed to find her in a far away land. He wants to marry Lyanna Stark in 2 moons time" Tywin said and Cercei was outraged. She got up from her chair

"What is the meaning of that father. You promised me that i will be Queen mot some whore from that place!" Cercei shouted at her father furious that she will be denied crown. She was far more beautiful than that wench.

"Sit down and lower your voice. I had no say in that matter. He had seen her t the tourney at Harrenhal, the one you refused to go and now he wants to marry her. The preparations re undergoing as we speak. Your other promised you to the Martells and i will keep that promise so you Jamie will marry Elia Martell in Kings Landing a moon after the Kings Wedding and will stay there for some time. Than you will come to the Rock and play the role of Lord of the Rock." Tywin said and now it was Jamie's turn to be angry.

"I will not marry and be a Lord of the Rock, i want to go out there and fight. I want to be in Kings Guard." Jamie said

"You will do no such thing. You are my sole heir as that monstrosity that is my other son will have no claim to the Rock. Now you will be wise to listen to me or you will regret it greatly." Tywin said with a low voice. Jamie swallowed hard and sat back down defeated by his father.

"You Cercei was supposed to marry Oberyn Martell however he has a bastard child with a bastard who he claims he love so i had to make other arrangements for you. You will be wed to Eddard Stark as he is now the Lord of Winterfell after his father passes away which will be soon." Tywin said and Cercei was speechless.

"You want to send me to another side of the country away from everything i know." Cercei asked shocked.

"Winterfell is the biggest place in the Kingdom. They would make great allies even if they are brutes. You will do good and produce heir for him. They are valuable." Tywin said and Cercei did not fight. She knew she already lost. She wanted to cry but she kept it in. She was a lioness. She did not cry. He left her fathers room and ran to her bedchambers. She threw herself on the bed and cried.

"Hush child. It is going to be okay. I hear that he is a handsome man. Maybe not as handsome as his older brother but still handsome. He is a good and honourable man and he will treat you finely. You will have your own castle to rule. Be quite now child." Genna came to the room and consoled her niece.

Cercei was so deep in her anguish that she did not even know that her brother Jamie already left for Kings Landing with their Father. She wanted to scream and and shout and break something but she could not. She was a Lady. From a respectable household and she needed to act the part. She prepared for her leaving. Taking everything that she might need in Winterfell. She spend many night looking at the ocean remembering the smell and the look. Knowing she will never see it again. With one last look and single lone tear she looked at her house and stepped into the carriage where her new life awaits.


	2. Chapter 2

****The Kings Road****

Eddard was deep in thought as he was riding to Kings Landing. They were two days away from the Capitol and he still could not forget the fight that he had with his best friend Robert Baratheon:

Eddard was sitting at next to the wierwood and sharpening his ice when Robert came over to him and sat down. Robert looked at his best friend and he saw that something was odd about him.

"What is the matter with you. Did Lyanna beat you at sparing today yet again." Robert laughed at his own joke. Eddard looked at his friend who he had considered brother for many years now and he was reluctant to say the truth because he knew that Robert loved Lyanna.

"No father said that i would have to marry." Eddard said and Robert whistled

"I guess that puts a stop to our plan of fucking every girl in the seven kingdoms and the Riverlands." He said and patting Ned on the shoulder.

"I guess we will not be making the eight." Ned said with not as much passion. He was distracted.

"So who is the unlucky Lady Wench that you will have to marry?" Robert asked looking at the sky.

"Cercei Lannister." Robert moved his head so fast it might have hurt him if he was paying attention. His eyes big with awe.

"Well aren't you the lucky one. I would give my left nut to fuck her. Off course cannot since i will marry your sister one day." Robert said with a small smile on his face.

"You will not marry Lyanna Robert. Father is giving her away to someone else." Robert looked at Ned with a cross look.

"What is this foolishness that you are speaking off. I did say to you how much i want to wed your sister and you go and tell me this. What kind of friend are you Ned." Robert stood now with his anger clearly on his face.

"She was not mine to give away Robert. I had no say in this. The New King wants to marry him. You knew that he had an interest in her since the tourney. He want her to become his Queen." Ned said standing next to his friend with an apologetic look on his face.

"No Ned you had one job and that is to get your father to give Lyanna away to me and yet you did not. You all will pay for this greatly." Robert said curtly and walked away leaving Ned alone and shocked at his best friends behavior.

"Ned Ned are you well brother." Lyanna brought him out of the memory. Ned looked at his sister who had a small smile on her face.

"It is nothing sister just a spat i had with Robert. It will not leave me alone." Ned said looking ahead of him.

"Was he mad that he would not be able to marry. I can only thank the Gods that they did not condemn me to marry that man." Lyanna said with a disgusting look on her face.

"Lyanna that is not a way to speak about my friend. He is a brother to me" Ned said with a frown on his face.

"Ned my brother. He beds everything with a pair of tits. He would never be a faithful husband and he would share many beds than just mine. I do not want to be with a man that will do this to me." Lyanna said.

"Are you pleased that you will be marrying the King? Are you pleased that you will be the Queen?" Ned said and Lyanna looked at him with her slanted silver eyes and Ned could see the fear in her eyes.

"I am scared Ned. I do not know if i am strong enough for that amount of power." Lyanna said and held the rains harder so that her fingers trued white.

"You were given a great honour and you are a Stark. It is in our blood to be in in command and you will have the whole country. You will be the best Queen that the country has ever seen. The will be song written about you." Ned said and took her hand and kissed it lightly. Lyanna looked at her brother and she smiled at tears made her eyes even more spectacular. Lyanna wiped her eyes and smiled at Ned

"Well you are to wed Cercei Lannister, the most fairest of all young women in the whole Westeros. How it feel to have all men envy you my dear brother." Ned just looked at her and huffed not saying anything. He continued to ride along not saying anything and looking ahead.

"You have gone too quiet. What is going in that head of yours." Lyanna asked looking at her bother from the side of her eye. Ned just huffed again and looked at Lyanna and grunted.

"When i imagined my future wife i have always though that i would marry a humble and loving wife. I have seen Cercei before and yes she is beautiful and she knows it and knows how to use that to her advantage. I do not think that I will be enough for her. That she would be accustomed to the North." Ned said feeling his cheeks redden from embarrassment.

"She may surprise you. Women are very resilient and they can adapt very well. You my brother have a gentle and noble heart and that could make her fall madly in love with you." Lyanna said making Ned even more red.

"Hush now, we should make camp soon get some rest." Ned rode away and Lyanna's laugh rung in the air.

Their journey lasted a month ans two days and with each mile they seem to shed more and more of their furs until they had none on. As much and Lyanna loved the North and the cold and snow and her beloved winter roses, she began to fall in love with the sun. She loved how warm it was on her skin and how bright everything was. When they were stopping she loved to lie on the ground and feel the sun on her skin. She could get accustomed to it very quickly.

When they were riding up the gates Lyanna suddenly stopped her horse, she looked at the gates and turned around and ran as fast as possible from it. She did not want to be there. She was nervous and she felt faint. She needed to get back to Winterfell and all that she knows.

"Lyanna stop the horse at once. This is madness." She could hear her brother behind her and she stopped. She got of the horse and wrapped her arms around herself. She did that when he was nervous. Ned looked at her sister and knew what was wrong with her. He jumped from his horse and took his sister in his arms and hugged her tightly.

"You are going to be fine sister. You were made for this." Ned said

"I want to go back home where i feel safe and i know everyone." Lyanna said looking at Ned

"You are a Stark and our words are Winter in Coming and you will bring the beauty of winter to this city. You will be a magnificent Queen and your people will love you. Do not worry about that little sister." Ned said smiling.

"I am ready." Lyanna said and both rode back up to the gates where the most beautiful woman who was with child was waiting for her. She had long silver hair and the most beautiful lilac eyes. She was pale and she had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Welcome my child to Kings Landing." She addressed to Lyanna who blushed and courtesy

"Your Grace." She said and looked down. Everyone else fallowed behind. Her brother walked in the front of them and addressed the Queen.

"Your Grace thank you for your hospitality." He said with his soft voice.

"It is all i can d after all you are giving your daughter away to my son. I promise she will be safe here." the Queen said looking at Lyanna with a soft eye and smiled. They all fallowed the her to the throne room.

When the throne room opened Lyanna gasped in awe. She never saw a room that spectacular and big. She was completely silent and that did not seem to happen to her. She saw skulls of Dragons, small ones at first but once she got closer and closer to the throne itself the skulls got bigger.. The biggest one was just above the throne. She was looking at it with the her mouth opened when she felt n elbow in her ribs. She looked at her brother who was giving her an disapproving look and nodded to the direction in front of him. When she looked there she saw a man who looked at her with an amused look on his eyes. Lyanna looked down and blushed deeply just like she blushed when he named her the Queen of love and beauty at the Tourney.

Lyanna looked once again at the man who entered many of her dream and she was just as handsome as before. She had pale skin just like her. His silver hair was flowing like silk down his shoulder and his beautiful eyes was looking at her with desire. Lyanna felt the desire herself and she blushed at the though that she spend many night pleasuring herself remembering those eyes. She blushed even deeper when she remembered that they are not the only ones in the room.

Rhaegar Targeryen started walking in her direction every one of his steps took her breath away. He towered over her when he stood in front.

"Beautiful." He whispered it so low that only Lyanna could feel it. He took her hand in his ans it took everything in her not to jump at the touch. His lips touched her hand and Lyanna forgot to breath. Before she could pass our he let go of her hand.

"Welcome home Lady Stark." Rhaegar said with a smirk. Lyanna smiled at him. It will not be that bad. She thought

 ** **Yes they have met again and this time they are not going to be apart. Robert seemed pissed what will he do in his rage. Well read and find out.****


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cersei and Ned

Cercei and her father Tywin were on the road to Kings Landing much quicker than expected. The King needed her father for some important business that needed their attention right away. It takes five days to travel from Casterly Rock to Kings Landing. She was 3 weeks to soon that would give her time to say goodbye to Jamie properly and say goodbye to all that she knows. She would need to catch on of all of the court gossip.

"Come on child look at least a little bit happy about your situation." Her aunt Genna said disapproving look on her face.

"Should i be happy that i am to be sold like cattle and sent away t some frozen land with those barbaric men." Cercei said with crossed arms and a annoyed look on her face.

"Well what do you expect. That you will wear an armour and go to fight. You are a woman and the world belongs to men. That is the way the world work and it is up to us if we make the best of our situations or not. Now stop your moping you will be the Lady of the largest Kingdom in Westeros now that is something. You could have been married to Oberyn who likes to fuck bastards." Genna said and shook her head at her foolish niece who did not see the opportunity in her situation.

"At least i would have a great lover in my bed-chambers." Cercei muttered under her breath.

"Who said that the Northern men are not good lovers. By Gods you are a foolish girl. You will stop this moping around and read a book maybe you would learn something." Genna said and looked out of the window.

"Why are you so quick to defend the Northern men Aunt Genna you don't even know any." Cercei said and gave her Aunt a questioning look. Genna just shook her head and continued to stare at the road passing by for a long time before she spoke.

"i was in love with a Northern man. He was strong tall and very handsome. He was Lord Stark ward at the time no older than ten and eight and i was ten and seven. Lord Stark came to visit my father. They were drunk most of the time do Ivar and i spend most of the time we could together. We wanted to run away together and live somewhere far away from this around us. I was ready to give up my status and gold for that man. We were wed in secret. When my father said i was to marry i call my husband Ivar went to my father and asked him for me. My father killed Ivar and i watched him bleed. My first born is his. I never loved after that and i grew to like my husband even if i do not show it." Genna said and Cercei was shocked. Her Aunt never revealed anything about her past but it still did not change the fact that she loved Jamie an she wanted to sped her life with him. For that man she is ready to give up everything she knows so that they can be together and have a family. She will ask him if they can run away. She did not care that she will be shaming their father. She hated him and if that hurt him she will be glad.

Before long she was back in Kings Landing where she felt at home with all the Lady's gossiping around each other and all the scandal happening. That was were it was interesting and not in some back hand North were Gods know what they do as entertainments. It is all villages.

Cercei entered the Castle wall were Jamie greeted her. He was all sweaty and dirty and his golden hair dishevelled. To Cercei he never looked more handsome and desirable.

"Hello my dear Aunt and sister. How was the journey." Jamie asked with fake pleasantries.

"Do not patronise me boy, why are you greeting me in such manner." Genna said with fake disgust

"I was trying my dear Aunt and since this will be some of the last time i could do so i take every opportunity." Jamie said looking at Cercei with longing on his eyes

"By Gods save me from this two. All you think that marriage is bad yet you have not tried it." Genna said raising her arms up and sighing expressibly.

"Aunt Genna it does not seem that you are very happy of your marriage." Jamie said and Genna smacked him underside his face.

"How can you know about my marriage. You do not dare speak of it. My husband may not be a dream prince but it beats me growing old alone. He has his perks. Now both of you get out of my site. You given me a headache." Genna said and rushed away to her bedchamber. Cercei and Jamie looked at each other and left in opposite directions. It was not a time or the place for the sort of greeting that they have in mind. To many eyes were looking upon them.

Cercei entered her bedchamber and laid on the bed. This time when she will leave the Capitol it would be to the unknown. She thought about what have her Aunt said and realised that she should give it a try. It might not be what she wanted but father will never allow her to be with Jamie as husband and wife. He though it to be disgraceful. He would kill them both.

Cercei was lost in her though that she did not realise the time has passed and it was now the time for the feast. She was escorted to the dinning whole where she was greeted by the King and the Queen Regent. The Queen was a magnificent beauty that radiated now that her husband ha passed. She was glowing and her pregnancy was showing.

The King was something else all together. He was very handsome with kind eyes and a small smile. He could have been mine, Cercei thought. If she had went to the tourney what might her fate be. She could have been the Queen. Throughout the dinner Cercei looked at Jamie who was laughing and talking with his friends. He seemed so careless like the fact that he is to be wed in the near future did not matter. From time to time he would steal glances at Cercei with her own personal smile that made Cercei all warm inside.

Cercei had eaten her fill and she was escorted back to her rooms where she sent everybody away and waited for the castle to fall asleep. She could hear her door opening and smiled. She was standing by her window overlooking the city when she felt strong arms around her and a familiar smell entered her nostrils. Jamie buried his face in her hair sighed.

"You have been teasing me all night with those looks you have been giving me sister. I desire you more now than ever." He whispered to her. Cercei closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She loved that man beyond anything else and she will till the day that she dies yet they will be separated very soon. Cercei turned around in his arms and too his face in her. She stood on the tip toes and kissed his lips like a thirsty woman drinking a glass of water.

"Take me then my brother, make me yours. Feel me up with your seed. I need to feel you." Cercei said her lips still touching his. Jamie opened his eyes and they were clouded with desire. He did not have to be told twice. He carried her to the bed and for the rest of the night he was capturing her cries with his mouth.

For the three weeks they have spend every night together making love and saying goodbye. A week before her betrothed arrival her Aunt Genna took her to the room red with anger.

"You need to stop the thing you are doing with Jamie right now. Are you foolish. You husband will know that you are not a maiden. This has to end now. Understand?" Genna said and Cercei nodded. Her Aunt was right. Last night they had a night they will remember till the end of her life and she was thankful for that. Cercei was on the verge of crying and her Aunt embraced her just as she fell apart.

"Hush now child. I know that you love him. I know your pain my dear that is why i told you. You can never be with the one your heart want but you may still be very fond of your husband. Now look at me child. You are a lioness. You will be the Lady of Winterfell and you will have many beautiful children you will be proud of." Aunt Genna said with her face between her hands. Cercei nodded and wiped her tears away. She was a lioness. She will get through this.

That night she met Jamie in a dark hallway.

"I cannot see you again Jamie. Not like we have been. This is our goodbye." Cercei said sadly but she was not crying. She was done with this.

"I know sister. Remember i love you and i always will. Till my last breath." Jamie said taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

"I will always love you as well brother. Forever. Goodbye." She said and left him standing there. Although the tears were stinging her eyes she will not let them fall. She could not let go. She closed off the part of her that loved Jamie and she promised she will never open it again. She will be devoted to her husband and he husband alone.

The week had passed to soon to her liking, she was standing in the Godswood when her father came over to her with a man she had never seen before.

"Cercei i want you to meet you betrothed Eddard Stark." Tywin said Cercei looked at her husband to be and opened her eyes in shock. She though he would look like a wilding with bushy hair and beard and that he would be dirty but she was pleasantly surprised.

Eddard was tall taller than Jamie ans he was much more muscular. His skin was pale with was contracting well with his dark hair with was long enough that he could put them behind his ear. His beard was trimmed neatly. His eyes are what caught her attention. They were like liquid silver. They were absolutely beautiful and she gave out a gasp.

"Are you well My Lady." He said in a low and raspy voice that send shivers down her spine.

"Yes thank you My Lord." Cercei said

"You can call me Eddard, we will be wed soon." He said and gave her a ghost of a smile. She nodded. Something in her was awaken by that man. She willed those feeling away. She did not want to feel anything toward her husband and yet he was having an effect on her. She needed to be strong. Her father said that love was for the weak and loving Jamie made her weak. This man will not make her weak. Or will he.


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4: Elia and Jamie****

Elia woke to waves crashing on the cliffs, and the sound of the men laughing, talking, and shouting. Elia smiled as all sounds familiar hit her ears. She always woke up with a smile, because every day you wake up is a miracle. That was what her mother used to say. She leapt out of bed, was almost out the door when she realized she was in nothing but her nightdress. If there were only the Dornish men on board, she would think nothing of it, and neither would they. As the Dornish are known for a livelier and much more free way of living. But no, she was going to the Capitol for the Royal wedding and to be married to Jamie Lannister.

Living all her life in Dorne did not erase her knowledge, nor the memory of Jamie Lannister. She had met him once, when they were but children. Their mothers were friends and they had sailed to visit Casterly Rock. Joanna had died by the time they arrived, and Jamie was nothing but a bully. She remembered the many times he had pulled on her hair and caused her to trip while he laughed cruelly at her. Oh how she hated that boy when she was a child and now she was to marry him.

Of course it was known to Elia about his beauty. Everyone in Westeros complimented the Lannister twins and their beauty. When Tywin had been rejected by the Queen, he wrote to the Martells and Oberyn with a bastard on board was not a good match for the Lannister, but they still wanted Elia. And now she has to marry the knight.

Elia was not all displeased with her marriage to the Lannister; he is pleasing to the eye. She wanted to finally be out and away from Dorne. She spent sixteen name days there and had wanted to see the Rock yet again. She fell in love with it on the first visit and was happy that she will soon become the Lady of it.

After taking a look at herself in the mirror, she smiled. The flowing, light, purple dress contrasted well with her dark skin. Her dark locks cascaded down her shoulders in smooth waves and loose curls; and shined brilliantly as the mischief in her shadowy eyes.

Not wasting time to be in the fresh air, she rushed to the deck of the ship, gliding to the edge to peer down at the waves below her. The waves were so untamed and free. 'Just like her,' she grinned. Being born and bred in Dorne, there you find acceptance for who you are, without any tendency to hide or shy away from anything. Elia was a good fighter and even a better lover. But a maiden she was not; far from it. There had been many suitors over the months since her sixteenth nameday. However, very few had visited her bedchamber. The fact she had made love to a man and a woman before her marriage, she will not hide from it. Those experiences will be relished and remembered.

"So how was the captain of the ship? I hear he has a very skilled mouth," a male voice Elia recognized broke her gaze from the water, and turned to find her brother, Oberyn.

Elia gave him a smirk. "Knowing you my brother, you will find out by this evening." Turning back to the horizon, the view of the Kings Landing appeared to be getting closer by the minute.

Oberyn grinned back at her. "I do not think that he has an interest in males," he said leaning against the ship.

"I do not think that will be a problem for you, he will be yours by tonight my dear brother. I also suggest having his wife join as well. She had a strong tongue and is very adventurous." Elia commented, remembering their night in her cabin.

"Well, well, well sister. While I admire your conquests, you should stop philandering around so close to your wedding day. What if your betrothed were to find out," he said with a shake of his head.

Elia waved away his concern. "This sort of fun and behaviour is not accepted at Kings Landing. Besides, I am the respectable Princess Elia. No one will find out," she replied confidently while closing her eyes and leaning her head back allowing her skin to absorb more of the sun.

"I also hear that your betrothed has many suitors. How do you know that has not been fucking anyone else?"

Elia opened her eyes to look at her brother, her smirk never leaving her face. "Why must you be so crude Oberyn? Who visited his bedchamber beforehand does not concern me but I will make certain that no one will visit after I arrive. When I am done with him, he will be burning with passion solely for me and would be counting the days until we are married."

"I do not doubt that sister." Oberyn agreed but all at once became distracted by the captain of the ship. With a lick of his lips and a knowing nod from Elia, Oberyn smiled and rushed off for his next conquest.

While passing Oberyn's cabin, Elia could hear moans that were not only males, but a female as well. She just shook her head and smiled while she led another sailor back to her bedchambers with the intention to warm her bed.

Elia looked around the castle while standing on a grand balcony with Oberyn after having met the Queen. The King and his Hand were engaged in a small council meeting. The Queen was very beautiful, even in her pregnant state and very kind. She welcomed them graciously to the castle but had begun to feel faint and retired early to her chambers for rest.

"Look at the gardens!" she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling. Elia could hardly believe at the many colours that invaded her sight. So many thickets of flowers, vines, and trees beyond counting, it was almost baffling she could have nearly forgotten such a sight. Many pictures of sitting calmly with interesting books invaded her mind. Even thought she would be here just a few mere months she would feel more at peace by the fountains more than anywhere else in the castle was a guarantee. The rich smell of flowers and the water would always bring warm memories of the precious water gardens of Dorne.

"So full of flowers," Oberyn observed. "There are so many you can easily have a nice quick fuck and no one will see you there."

Rewarding him a chuckle, Elia closed her eyes and shook her head. "Are those the only things that cloud your thoughts my brother?"

Oberyn peered at Elia as if she had become mad. "What other important thoughts might cloud my mind sister. They are better thoughts, for they will bring me pleasure in the end. That, and the thrill of someone catching you make it very exciting," Oberyn raised an eyebrow. Elia's heartbeat began to quicken from the mere thought about it.

"I apologize for the delay. I trust your wait hasn't been too drastically dull?"

Lord Lannister's voice broke through the heated fog in both Elia and her brother's mind and turned to the source. Their attention fell upon a tall man who held a straight face, and without any hint of a smile.

"Not at all Lord Tywin," Elia assured graciously.

"We were admiring your gardens. They are very lovely with such abundance," Oberyn supplied with a smile.

Tywin responded with a simple raise of his eyebrow. His eyes then appraised toward Elia, observing her up and down, seemingly satisfied enough with her looks as he landed his penetrating gaze to her own. Taking a few steps closer, her eyes never broke from his as he took her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you princess. I pray the journey was not too difficult?" Tywin planted a soft kiss upon her hand.

Elia smiled and gave a small curtsey, "No, not at all my lord. The journey was surprisingly very enjoyable. Thank you for your concern." Elia noticed from the corner of her eye Oberyn trying his best to suppress a smile.

"I am glad. Let us walk to my study," Tywin gestured inside. "I ordered the servants to bring us food there and Jamie will also be joining us." He gave his arm to Elia, which she took with a glowing smile.

Lord Tywin's study was very becoming. An office built to be as grand as every room to match the elaborate wealth of the castle. There were shelves after shelves of scriptures begging to be read, all carrying the same soothing, aged smell of parchment. In the middle of the room was a table filled with delicious food both hot and chilled. A figure near the window stood, turned from them, wearing crimson red and gold that glittered in the light along with his crown of golden hair. Lord Tywin cleared his throat and the figure turned, revealing Jamie Lannister.

Elia raised her brow, drinking in the man's handsome looks. His bright green eyes bore into her own until she moved her eyes lower to his full lips, also taking notice of how tall and muscular he was. It seemed the beauty of the Lannister was never exaggerated. She noticed immediately his observation toward her figure. Green eyes were looking her from top to bottom, although more with heated penetration than his father had. She smiled, knowing while she may not be blessed with largely accented curves as her sister possessed, but she did have a curve to her. Her breasts were larger and she loved the fact Jamie's stare landed directly at them before looking at her face, where her smirk widened.

Jamie took that time to glide over and kiss her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Princess," he greeted looking into her eyes with a smirk of his own.

"The pleasure is all mine Ser," Elia spoke in a low tone adding a little purr.

Jamie's eyes widened before a smile took over his face. Elia looked to her brother and Lord Tywin ,who were very engrossed in their conversation, not seeing the interaction just played. Elia looked back at Jamie, smiled again and sat down.

Throughout dinner Jamie did not touch a thing on his plate. He was looking at Elia with clouded hunger. She knew what she was doing and it was driving him mad. With almost any dish she tried, she offered plenty with her eyes and lips to the food in such a way; he was nearly driving himself mad over mere meat or fruit. If some subtle bites to her lips weren't maddening enough; her fingers would delicately slide into her mouth, her eyes closing with pleasure, sighing or lightly moaning over the delicious tastes. And always would she reopen that penetrating seductive stare each time as she would retract her fingers slowly from her dainty, moist lips. It was all beginning to drive Jamie to such a boil, all he wanted to do was take her right there on the table. Oberyn and Tywin paid no heed to anything but their discussions of business; but Eli had suspicion that her brother knew of her light dinner plays she was making to her betrothed. However, he said nothing and gave away nothing.

Jamie gave Elia a wink. "Father, do you mind if I give the princess a tour of the gardens before it becomes too dark?" he asked while Elia smiled into her handkerchief, wiping her mouth.

"Very well. We will be here," Tywin approved without hesitance.

Jamie shook his head, ignoring the fact when it came to assessing more money, his lord father did not care for anything else. With a quick offer of his arm to Elia, off they went. He did not lead Elia to the gardens as he had said he would, but instead had taken her to a shadowed corridor where he knew not a soul would come at this time. Coming to a stop, Elia looked at him questionably.

"Where are we Lord Jamie?" she asked

"No one comes through this hallways," he explained shortly. "You have been torturing me all dinner with those little moans of yours, now I want to hear you moan my name," Jamie lightly growled, his steps toward her beginning to push Elia back against the wall. "Now."

"I do not know what mean, my lord. I was merely enjoying my meal," Elia stated her smirk giving her away any innocence. Once Elia's back touched the stone, Jamie lips found hers in one swift kiss. He kissed her hard; his tongue entered her mouth with no permission. Elia's hands flew to his head to grip his hair roughly, bringing him closer. Jamie's hands slowly moved to her breasts giving them a hard cup, making Elia moan into his mouth. Jamie's mouth left hers; both of them breathing heavily.

"I want to hear you moan more," he panted and began to massage her breasts. Elia's head hit the wall, eyes closed as she bit her lip so as to not make a sound. Jamie growled and moved to kiss her neck. Elia's eyes flew opened and against self-control, a moan escaped her mouth. Jamie smiled into her neck.

Elia smirked. Now it was her turn. With little effort, she pushed Jamie off her. He looked confused but she continued to smirk. Elia began pushing him until he sat in a chair. She sat in his lap, feeling his hard member so close to her heat. Elia looked at him, took his face in her hands and kissed him but slower in time as she began grinding her hips into him. Jamie groaned into her mouth and she smiled, never halting her movements but her lips moved toward his chin. She kissed and nibbled there, making sure not to leave any marks. Her kisses moved to his neck and her hips began to pick up speed. Jamie was panting now, holding onto Elia's hips causing her grind even harder. He was so close, so close. He was going cum very shortly. He closed his eyes waiting for his peak, when suddenly, it was all gone. He opened his eyes wide, still panting and Elia was there with a smile on her face and her arms crossed across her chest.

He looked at her confused while she whispered in his ear making him whimper. "You have to wait until we are wed," she said with such mischief shining in her eyes. She walked away, making sure to move her hips seductively as she did. Jamie looked on until she was out of his sight and then leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, his member still painfully hard. Jamie could not wait to marry that woman, for he knew that this girl will be the death of him.


End file.
